comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-06-19 - Caim's Past
Caim is lucky, he doesn't have to miss school for his big debut! Electro gets on his costume, and Zot is ordered to get his on. Both are disguised as a result of their true identities, or something like that. A bank in Upper Manhattan is the target, near TriBeCa. It isn't a huge bank, but it's respectable and should have some decent loot. Electro has Caim hold onto his back as he rides power lines through the city. Arriving in no time, he soon reaches the ground and the front of the bank. "Let's make this good Zot," Electro informs him in his rough sounding voice. He grins nastily as he then bursts open the front door and enters the bank, expecting Zot to follow close behind him. Electricity comes out of his finger tips and zaps around, almost nailing people. It's only a threat at this time. "Ladies and Gentlemen! This is a hold up, and you should be honored!" Suddenly, he reaches his fingers toward an electrical plug-in and starts pulling out electricity. "Now, now, no pushing the alarm system clerks." He grins wickedly once again. "I'd really hate to have to hurt you. Best to just play along and be nice." Captain America is here by dumb luck. The Star Spangled Avenger, in his civilian identity of Steve Rogers, had been in a meeting with an Ad agency as the same block as the bank that Electro had chosen to debute his side kick at. The blonde artist reaches up to adjust his tie giving it some slack. "Don't ask me how Stark does this all day long. Meeting and ties it's enough to drive me to drink." Though the sights and sounds of the bank robbery draws his attention and a bit of a smile spreads across his lips. "Alright, some real work and a way to get rid of my frustration." Steve moves to slip down an alley for a chance to change into something more appropriate. Zot would hang onto Electro's back when riding the powerlines, coming in with the man and would keep an eye out. He keeps his hands outspread as he would walk about the place, keeping an eye on people as if to keep people from doing anything too rash. He would then nod to the man as he looks about, giving a thumbs up to Electro to let him know everything seemed to be good thus far. Electro nods in approval at Zot. "Now, you," he points to the Bank Manager. A little bit of electricity comes out to shock the man, causing him to yell otu in pain. "Let's do this the easy way. Open the vault all proper like, we will get what we came here for, and leave. No one gets hurt." The few people, about three customers caught in the bank with the two clerks, and a relationship manager, all look terrified. About two of the ladies are starting to cry. Electro just snorts, "Geez, don't even do anything real bad, and they cry like babies. Let's get the vault goodies and get the hell out of her Zot. This place is pissing me off." Captain America emerges from the alleyway with his shield. His eyes taking in situation. The cops have yet to arrive. He chews his lip for a moment. Then he reaches into his belt pouch and produces a smoke bomb. His shield goes out flying toward one of the pane glass widows followed by a smoke bomb. Zot would look about before looking to Electro. "Careful. We dont know if one of them could be one of the heroes. Keep your cool and save your energy. If we dont hurry they will come to stop us." He says, hoping that it would appease the villian before looking at the people. It was then he would look out just in time to see the shield flying into the glass windows with an explosion of smoke. "We got one!" He calls out. A snort at that, "I'm fully charged. And these whiney brats, heroes?" Electro laughs at that, at least until Zot calls out and Electro has to duck or have his head smashed in! "What the....damn it! Why can't I get a single break?!" He sounds angry, and frustrated now. "Get a hostage Zot!" He glares at the Manager, "Get that vault open, or you're dead!" The Manager cries out in fear and runs to the vault to try and get it open, while hoping the hero saves them all! The shield goes bouncing off the wall and into the smoke. Moments later Captain America emerges from the smoke on the run toward the pair of villains. His shield raised up as he catches sight of the pair. He silently curses the sight of Electro. "I wouldn't do it, if I was you son. You're already in trouble for attempted armed robbery. There's no need to make matters for yourself worse. Give up!" The shield positions to be thrown between Zot and a hostage. Caim would blink at the man who comes in. He just silently curses and when he see's the shield aimed to him, he would then turn to Electro. "We better get out of here!" He yells in a deeper voice, hoping he isnt recognized before raising a hand, sending a blast at the captain, intentionally missing as he blasts at his feet. Electro glances over at the slow moving Manager through the smoke clouded small bank. He curses. The kid is right, especially when he sees it is Captain America. Killing a hero? Well, Spider-Man would be seriously worth it, but being hunted down by a bunch of Avengers hot on his tail for revenge? Talk about double damn. He suddenly charges up, electricity flying off his body. "Stay back, or I swear, this place will be hotter than hell as it burns!" Electro starts to move backwards toward Zot, getting ready for a retreat. Whatever Electro is thinking as options, he seems to be listening to Zot's advice. He says in a lower toned voice, "Alright Zot, get ready to let all hell lose. Distract the trouble maker, and I'll get us out of here." He can already sense where the nearest electrial line is for him to ride on. Captain America sees the electrical blast coming toward his feet and with the grace of a gold medal gymnast he flips through the air and landing back on the ground. His shield coming back to his hand. Captain America's eyes narrow on Electro as he threatens the Avenger. Then Captain America scans the environment for a way to dismantle two electrified villains. Then he calls out to Electro as he comes to a stop "Electro, if you so much as harm anyone here. I will see you personally put back in the Raft." He doesn't lower the shield but gets ready to throw it as hard as he can at the electrified villain if he makes a move. Caim would nod to Electro and would begin charging electrical current, electricity charging along his body as he tries to focus. He would then throw out both hands, this time a massive blast of electricity fires at the hero, this time aiming at the man's shield this time, knowing it was closer to the hero's body, so he is hoping that by aiming at his weapon, he would use it the way a shield should be used. "Like hell, I'm never going back!" Electro moves after Zot shoots off his attack. "Move it Zot!" He moves to grab the back of the kid's costume and starts dragging the kid out of there as he high tails it away! Yep, if he could get away with it, sure, he might give it a try killing Captain America. But the bastard has way too many ally's, and he isn't dumb! But boy, imagine the rep he would get on the streets! He charges up and throws electricity at the wall closests to the electrical lines, blasting a hole into the wall with the amount of power he uses. The shield would reduce the electrical charge but it wouldn't keep it from shocking Captain America. As the massive electrical charge comes toward Captain America. He continues his run as he goes into a slide looking like a he's stealing home plate. The electrical charge passing over him for the most part though electricity is drawn to his shield and gives him a bit of a zotting. He brings the shield up and throws it as hard as he can toward the two villains. Thankfully no one can see his hair standing on it's ends now. Caim would just blink at how he seemed to not be affected. As the shield comes flying at him, he would turn to duck. "Duck!" He calls to the person as he was being dragged, pulling at Electro to try and bring him down before the shield would hit him. He didnt know what to do. He didnt want to hurt either one but hero and villian encounters tend to not go over well. Electro is yanked off balance and trips, the shield taking off one of his lightning bolts as he goes down! He growls out, "Damn shield." Without the shield, he throws his own blast back toward Captain America, not aiming real well as he is distracted so it may go badly wild. But he moves to stumble over the debris to try and get away. Captain America is back on his feet though he's not quite as fast as he was before. His shield bouncing off the wall against the tiled floor and back towards him. Electro blast though causes the hero to dive for his shield to keep from getting cooked. His fingers missing the shield by mere millimeters. He dives to the ground rolling as his shield bounces past him. "Alright lets get out." Caim says as he tries to help electro up and out, looking back to Captain america and noticing how the man seem's to be slower. A pang of guilt washes over him as he tries to help Electro out, keeping his eyes on the hero. "Damn it Zot, talk about bad luck." Electro reaches the electrical lines, getting Zot up there on his back, he is soon racing across them, leaving the bank far behind. "Different bank, better recon. I hate recon." Maybe this is why Electro isn't overly successful? By the time Captain America makes it to his shield, the villains are gone. The hero slings his shield over his shoulder and onto his back. His eyes surveying the situation. He quickly runs to the hole in the bank. He can't see the villains. Nobody hurt but him and the robbery stopped. His arm twitches and for the briefest of moments he wishes he was Logan. It was going to take him the rest of the day to be back up to full potential. "I can do the recon, I am used to it." Caim offers to the man as he gets on his back. He would look back where they left the man and just shakes his head, already regretting having blasted the man but he knew he couldnt talk about that around Electro. Article: DG: 2011-06-19 - Electro on the Loose